


Beaker and Bunsen and doodles galore

by magical_octopus333



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: Chapters showing some of the art I've made with the pair- all cute and safe for work, of course.
Relationships: Beaker & Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Kudos: 5





	Beaker and Bunsen and doodles galore

I like the idea of Bunsen trying to help Beaker learn more of the scientific community, and thus grading his reports. 

And what's better for grading than stickers! It also generally can help with morale.

Beaker collects them. 

And sometimes he may even give stickers

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for art of these two or any of the other muppets, let me know!


End file.
